Trade promotion systems help retailers create more tailored and relevant shopping experiences for shoppers that set them apart from the competition. One such computerized system that allows retailers to customize product and service promotions according to individual shopper preferences is described in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 11/353,685, entitled Trade Promotion Management System and Method. The invention described in the '685 patent application supports the development and deployment of customized promotions to significantly enhance the shopping experiences of retail shoppers. Using the invention, a retailer may provide each shopper with meaningful and relevant information based on the shopper's preferences and personal situation. The '685 patent application explains a process of developing and deploying trade promotions that is automated using a sophisticated system of computer hardware and software.
Targeted promotions according to the '685 invention are presented to shoppers upon their entry into the store or in the store aisles. Self-service terminals located throughout the retail establishment allow shoppers to identify themselves (e.g., by swiping or scanning a card with identifying information or by entering identification information) and to obtain information about products and services that are likely to be of interest. Promotions as well as terminals are managed centrally and allow a retailer to use a systematic approach to managing targeted promotions.
The trade promotion system of the '685 patent application is a complete enterprise-class solution for the remote operation of smart screen (terminal) networks using dynamic digital signage. It is a high-performance yet easy to use computer system that does not require programming knowledge to operate. It comprises an intuitive web interface and allows for definition of multi-user roles and permissions. File optimization ensures that only the required files are distributed in an automated process to single or multiple terminal devices that are fully monitored. All operations are logged. Multiple media types such as video (MPG, AVI), Flash, audio (MP3, WAV), still image (JPG, BMP), URL, and HTML are supported to provide a variety of shopper experiences.
Although an in-store trade promotion system can provide users with information about products of interest within the store, there is little opportunity for shoppers to find out about other products and services that the retailer may offer only through another outlet such as an online shopping or web site. Many retailers operate such online shopping sites to offer additional products and services to complement their store offerings. The additional products may be large products that the store does not stock or stocks only in small quantities because they require a substantial amount of floor space. The additional products may also be products that the store does not stock because the demand for them is low. Finally, the additional products may be products that require special handling or packaging such as gift baskets with items selected by the shopper or products customized for the shopper.
Some retailers provide shoppers with in-store access to their online shopping sites by providing self-service terminals within the store that connect to the retailer's online store or web site. While at the store, the shopper may peruse the retailer's online store or web site and select products to purchase. Although the shopper may be permitted to purchase products from the online store or web site, the experience is not connected in any way to the shopper's store experience. The experience is the same as it would be if the shopper completed it at a home computer rather than at the store. In some instances, a shopper is asked to provide a location because the online site is not designed to know where the shopper is located and to know that the shopper is actually accessing the site from one of the site's retail outlets.
Adapting an online store or web site for use within a particular store is one way to provide a more relevant ordering experience for a shopper. A single adaptation, however, may not work for retailers that have many stores, each of which is tailored to meet the needs of shoppers within a particular geographic region. Accounting for regional differences may require the retailer to provide different, customized online ordering experiences for shoppers throughout the country. The retailer may want to offer different products and services depending upon each store's location. The retailer may also want to change the offerings frequently to promote different specials, seasonal products, etc. according to store location. Finally, the retailer may want to promote products and services differently depending upon the locations of the self-service terminals within the store.
Providing such current, customized online experiences for different stores and locations of terminals within stores requires significant technical resources and expertise. Existing web pages and software applications may need to be modified frequently and in many different ways to accommodate different promotions and events. Even if the web pages and applications can be customized for different stores in different geographic regions as well as for different locations within a store, additional applications are needed to deploy the web pages and applications as envisioned by the retailer. Most retailers do not have the resources and expertise that is needed to develop and deploy an in-store ordering system so they use the use third-party vendors to provide equipment and/or services. Because such systems typically do not have customization features and are not designed for frequent changes, retailers continue to use the system as it was deployed initially and are not likely to ask the vendor to update it.
As a result of the difficulties in adapting technology to meet the needs of individual stores, many retailers continue to rely on paper order forms for shopper in-store orders. For example, food stores that offer catered meals may invite shoppers to complete a paper order form that allows a shopper to select a complete meal or specific food items for a meal to be provided at a later date. The shopper's selections may then be entered in a computer system that the store operates to manage such in-store orders. For some food stores, the volume of catering orders they receive at certain times of the year (e.g., for Thanksgiving Day, for Mother's Day, etc.) require careful planning and logistics to ensure each shopper receives the correct meal when requested.
The reliance on paper forms for recording shopper in-store orders results in several problems. Data entry errors may occur when information from orders is entered in the store's computer system. In addition, it can be difficult for shoppers to follow the logic of the form. They may require assistance from a store representative just to understand the product offerings and what they need to do to complete the order form. Although in-store ordering of products may be offered as a convenience to shoppers, the process can be labor-intensive and expensive for the stores that offer the service. If the demand for placing in-store orders increases even temporarily and the store is unable to meet the current, temporary demand, some shoppers may become frustrated and forego the opportunity to place an in-store order. For shoppers that do place orders, if their orders are processed incorrectly, they are unlikely to place future orders.
Existing manual and partially automated systems for in-store ordering fail to address the needs of shoppers as well as the stores that offer in-store ordering to their shoppers. There is a need for a system and method for incorporating self-service ordering with in-store shopping that reduces a store's reliance on manual processes and that does not require substantial technical resources and expertise to implement and update. There is a need for a system and method for providing a self-service ordering experience that is tailored to meet varying needs at different stores within a retailer's control and at different locations within each store. There is a need for a system and method for self-service ordering that is easy for shoppers to understand and use and that allows shoppers to place orders with little or no assistance from store representatives.